Clean Up
by Kingsforcedvacation
Summary: When Batman (Bruce Wayne) got a message in the middle of a Justice League meeting he left. Now the League has to figure out why. Complete. One-shot


They were in the middle of a meeting when a phone went off. Most of the league looked around in confusion. It was an unspoken rule that you had your phone on silent during a meeting. Everyone stared as Batman, of all people, slowly pulled out a phone and looked at the screen.

Everyone tensed when his eyes widened as he read the message. Slowly a dark grin spread across the mans face, sending a shiver down the rest of the leagues backs.

…

Batman POV

I looked at the phone and couldn't hide the shock I felt as I read the message.

Open Contract 

John Wick

7 million USD

Excommunicado 

Begins in 1 hour

We will be needing your service

A grin spread across my face at the thought of the chaos that this will be unleashed. I may be a hero, but even I can appreciate the scale of destruction that is to come.

"Batman?" Superman asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at the rest of the league and had to suppress a laugh. All of them looked like someone had walked across their graves.

"I think it's time for me to take a vacation," I said in my usual tone, enjoying the looks the league was giving me. "I'm not sure how long I will be gone, but it shouldn't be longer than a month. Don't contact me unless the world is ending and you need my help to stop it."

With that I stood up leaving my companions frozen in the meeting room. After teleporting home I went to find Alfred.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, not having expected me to be home so soon.

"A world wide contract has been placed on John Wick," I said, still not believing it. "End he has been branded excommunicado."

"What?!" Alfred exclaimed with every drop of disbelief I was feeling.

"The contract will activate in one hour. Our assistance has been requested."

Alfred regained his composure quickly and sighed, "I'll gather the supplies. You will inform everyone of your absence."

"I've already started," I said in an oddly cheerful manner.

As I walked away I heard Alfred mumbling about wishing I would take a normal vacation, without any bodies. I just grinned and walked to the phone, I had calls to make.

…

Bruce Wayne is different from other people in many ways, so it would be reasonable to believe the way he deals with loss would be out of the ordinary as well. Unfortunately that oddity didn't limit itself to dressing up as a bat and stalking the city at night.

After his parents were killed Bruce developed a fascination with cleaning up the dead. Maybe it was therapeutic for him, to be able to erase any evidence a murder had occurred. Maybe he always had the fascination, there is no way to know for sure.

As Bruce grew, his fascination grew with him. Eventually it became a release, a way to relax and unwind. His hobby eventually got noticed. The Continental hired him after noticing his skill at removing DNA evidence as well as tracking down where the body was. Bruce agreed for a sort of part time membership where he was called in only when he was free or there was a Major Event. An event like a world wide contract on the boogie man himself.

… 

The Justice league was having another meeting, this time to figure out what the bat is doing.

"He appeared in Central City two days ago, stayed the night, and left. As far as I could tell nothing out of the ordinary happened while he was there," Flash reported.

Bruce Wayne had been spotted in several cities across the country. The odd thing is that he never seems to do anything while he is there, either for Batman or Brucie, and only stay a few hours at the most.

"What is he doing?" Superman muttered.

"Maybe he really is on vacation?" Wonder Woman suggested.

Everyone just looked at her.

"Maybe not," she conceded.

"You know, it almost looks like he's following someone. Tracking them from city to city," Green Lantern observed, staring at the projected map with the Wayne sightings on it.

"You're right," Hawkgirl agreed.

"Did any of the bat family know anything?" Superman asked.

"No," Wonder Woman said. "All they were told was that Bruce was going on a vacation and needed them to fill in for him. They also mentioned Alfred went with him."

"And that was our best bet too," Superman said under his breath. "How about you J'onn? Did you feel anything odd from Batman when he received that message?"

"I felt shock then a rush of strangely positive emotions lie excitement and glee. It was vastly different from anything I have felt from Batman since I have met," The Manhunter said thoughtfully.

"Well whatever is going on, you might have a chance to find out soon Superman. It looks like whatever he is chasing is heading your way," Green Lantern said pointing to the line of cities he highlighted with his ring. It was heading straight to Metropolis. 

Superman nodded, "I'll keep a lookout."

…

Superman POV

I was flying into Metropolis from the League meeting when I heard Bruce's voice. I followed the sound and found him in an ally, waving to a van as it pulled away. He was wearing a gray jumpsuit and holding a tub of some sort of putty and the tool used to put it on the wall. After the van pulled away Bruce went back to patching up- are those bullet holes? 

"You sure do make a mess," Bruce said casually.

I thought he had realized I was there until a reply came from the shadows.

"It's not my fault they were stupid enough to try and collect that bounty," a man said, stepping out of the shadows, a dog right behind him.

"Bounty?" I thought. "Is he a fugitive or something? What did he do, and why did Bruce follow him (assuming it was him he was following)."

"You look good for having a worldwide hit on you for two weeks, John," Bruce said, never looking up from his work. "I'm impressed."

I took a closer look at the man, John. He was covered with bruises, open wounds littered his skin, and he had several fractured and broken bones. If this was good I'd hate to see bad.

"Even so, if I keep going at this pace someone's going to get a lucky shot in. I need to do something about this soon."

"You're in Metropolis now. Superman will return soon, and his flying around should discourage some of the attempts giving you a few hours rest," Bruce told the man, finally finished with the hole in the wall.

John smiled at Bruce as he leaned down to pet the gray dog.

"Thank you Bruce," he said.

"Don't thank me. I'm getting more out of this than you are. I'll follow you until the end, picking up the trail of bodies you leave behind to fulfill my little obsession," Bruce said with a dark smile.

John just chuckled, "Thank you nonetheless."

The man gave one last smile before disappearing into the shadows in as seamlessly as Batman himself. Bruce let out a content sigh as he looked over the ally and began to pick up his supplies.

"You can come out now Superman," Bruce said as he closed the trunk of his vehicle.

I jerked in surprise before sighing. I could never figure out how he always knew I was there. At least I knew he was talking to me this time.

"What exactly is going on?" I asked as I floated down to him.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked me.

I hesitated. Did I want to know? I thought about all the possible situations that could fit with in with what I heard. That combined with the possibility that it might have something to do with Gotham, no I didn't want to know. There is a reason most stay away from Gotham, almost anything that had to do with that gloomy city could lead a grown man to the breaks of sanity. It stands to reason that the hero of such a city would be a little… different as well.

Bruce seemed to get my answer from my expression, "Don't worry, I'm just indulging in one of my hobbies. In two weeks everything will be back to normal."

I nodded and left. It was best for all if I didn't look too closely to the Dark Knights hobbies.

…

"So you talked to Bats?" Green Lantern asked.

Superman nodded.

"What'd he say?" Flash asked.

"That it was nothing important," Superman replied.

"You believed him just like that?" Hawk girl asked.

"Sometimes it's best not to ask."

Two weeks exactly Batman was back like nothing ever happened. Though no one mentioned it if he looked a little more relaxed.


End file.
